Swamp Fever - 2/4: Swamp
' The Swamp '''is the second chapter of the campaign Swamp Fever in ''Left 4 Dead 2. It begins in a train underpass fashioned into a safe room for the first chapter. The Survivors temporarily touch ground, but then move on to planks resting over the water. Once the planks end, the group finds the ruins of a long abandoned boat house and a dock, which happens to be loaded with various supplies. Nearby, there is a plume of smoke above the trees. The path leads into a clearing with a crashed plane. On the way to the plane the survivors can find a parachutist, dead, stuck in the trees and occasionally find tier 2 weaponry near the dead parachutist. Fortunately, the aircraft is filled with supplies. The crash has slowed the Survivors' progress, however, and they must open the emergency exit to proceed—which, of course, triggers a Crescendo Event. Once they have weathered the hordes of the Infected, the group makes their way through some ravaged old shacks and into the next safe house. Strategy Also see: Tactics All campaign walkthroughs are done on Normal Difficulty in single player, and are meant to give tips on what to do and generally point out things that might otherwise be missed. There are, of course, a few key things to always remember: *Stop, look, and listen. **Stopping to observe your surroundings might allow you to prepare for something nasty, like a Witch or Special Infected in a really bad place for them to be. Maybe even a Tank at possible times. *Teamwork. **This cannot be stressed enough. Left 4 Dead 2 is supposed to be a cooperative game. Communicate with your teammates, if you're playing with others, or if you're by yourself with the AI, point out things they might otherwise miss. In all cases, watch out for each other and take care of each other. You are not going to survive the zombie apocalypse by yourself. *Be ready for anything. *Don't panic. Campaign The Survivors start out in a train underpass filled with weapons, first-aid kits, and ammunition. Grab what you need, open the door, and venture into the zombie filled swamp water. Shoot the zombies in this small section of swamp, then continue through the water or on the strip of land to the right until you reach a boat. Inside the boat may be some supplies, depending on what the AI Director places. There is usually an axe in the tree right next to the boat also. Continue forward and through the horde-infested swamp. There is a dead parachutist found hanging in the trees here. There may be weapons or a grenade attached to him. Walk a little further and you'll reach a dock, filled with various supplies. After stocking up on supplies at the dock, continue forward and there is a crashed aircraft in the way of the Survivors. Once your ready, open the emergency door, which triggers a crescendo event. After fighting hordes of zombies, jump down off the wing and you'll come across a shack. There are usually first-aid kits and weapons here. Sometimes there are items outside the shack near the fire pit. Continue forward where you reach more broken down shacks, filled with supplies. After clearing some zombies, the safe room is right ahead. Close the door, take a breath,and get prepared for The Shantytown. Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! Throughout the level, remember that you are playing against human players. They will not wait for you to come to them, and if they do, it's because they have an ambush location that could be deadly to you and your team. With this in mind, you need to keep moving. However, moving blindly could be your downfall - move quickly, but with caution. Also, under all circumstances: stick close to your team. Remember that in Versus, your melee is limited so you cannot properly use corner melee-spamming tactics. However, having the entire team in one corner will be helpful as you can generally see the Special Infected and you'll be able to kill most of them before they reach you. Remain vigilant for the Witch's cries. If you spot a Boomer not moving in the distance and staring you down while the Witch can be heard - don't shoot! If he moves away or towards you, then you can safely assume he's not concealing a Witch. Witches, although avoidable, can be the fatal blow to the Survivors especially if there are competent Special Infected lying in wait. As with all levels, when you know you're near the safe room, make sure you are with your teammates before you make a dash for it. If you make a break for it alone, it is not unlikely that a Special Infected will be waiting for your arrival and possibly kill you before the others can reach you. No one can survive the infection alone. Teamwork is essential. The Infected Boomers: This level was made for you. You are the sneaky one, hiding around trees and in bushes. There are many ambush locations that the Survivors must pass through to complete their journey. Concealed behind trees, bushes, shacks, and even outhouses, The Swamp should be a perfect enviroment for you. Beware of Bots, due to the fact they can see you through foliage. If a Tank shows up, do your best to cover as many Survivors as you can. A horde and a Tank at one time is often enough to overwhelm the Survivors. If you can cover the Survivors while other Infected are in position, you can use the opportunity you created to put the hurt on the Survivors. There's a Witch? Conceal her! Odds are that one genius Survivor is going to shoot you and the Witch in one go. Hunters: This level can be a little challeging for you, for there are not many high buildings you can climb for high pounces. One of the only ways you can get a high pounce is to to wall jump off a tree and land directly on a Survivor. As usual, go for the lone wolves that wander off by themselves. Hear a Witch? Set up near her, and wait for one foolish Survivor to shoot you, and hopefully the Witch. If you can't get there in time, and a Survivor tries to crown the witch, pounce on them! Work with your teammates, as usual. Attack in groups, because it is harder to kill three Infected at once instead of one. Chargers: Seperate the Survivors! Are the Survivors in a line? Get aligned with the Survivors, move in, and charge! If you miss, hide behind any obstacle you can find. If any Survivors are low on health, sneak up behind them and give them a good punch. Don't be afraid to charge, any charge that seperates the Survivors is a good charge. Smokers: The time to duel with the Survivors has returned. But unlike your Hunter, Boomer, Charger, Jockey, or Tank brethrens, you do not charge in and attack. You do not fight in close quarters. No, you are certainly unique. You are the long range attacker. Stick to the foliage-filled sections and split the group in times of chaos. Pull the one who is the farthest from his friends. Working with the Boomer, pull one of the four slimed Survivors or alternatively, pull a clean one and separate the group. Pulling the last Survivor to jump off the wing of the plane can cause some time, and even cause them to retrace their steps. Hide behind trees, protects your teammates, and work together! Jockeys: The Swamp is a great level for you. Wait for one Survivor to journey slighly ahead, then jump! Bring them around trees and shacks to prevent getting shot off. Work with your teammates! If one of your teammates has a Survivor in their wrath, protect them! The swamp water will slow the Survivors down, so use it to your advantage. Spitters: Always work with your teammates! You'll get more damage by spitting on a helpless Survivor than on a Survivor that can easily get out of your spit. If a Survivor is vomited on, wait for them to get caught up in the horde, and spit! If a Hunter, Smoker, Charger, or Jockey has a Survivor in their wrath, spit on them to deal some extra damage! Achievements Notes * The plane is similar to the ones in Metro International Airport, implying a relation to the airline. * Witches can spawn partly submerged in the swamp water, making them extremely difficult to notice. This means Survivors can be easily attacked if they're not paying attention. * Shortly after leaving the saferoom, there is a dead body of a soldier that seems to have parachuted from a plane. He often has a few weapons on him, pills or adrenaline, and either a pipe bomb or a molotov. * The fact that a soldier would be equipped with non-standard issue weapons like molotovs and pipe bombs might mean the military sees these weapons as a better weapon compared to their military counterparts. However, it is also possible the military is running out of supplies, and must resort to home-made variants during the crisis. * There is a way to skip the crescendo event. When you see the plane, head to the right side of it (the tail section), which has been ripped away from the main body. You should see some seats there. Jump on them, then jump onto the crack to the right of the seats. Once you touch it look left and if done correctly you should be "lodged" in the crack. From there on just continue jumping until you reach the top of the plane. This may take several tries. * When approaching the downed passenger plane, Ellis sometimes comments on how the plane is the reason for the dead parachutist. It is possible that military personnel were assigned to board evacuation aircraft during the initial outbreak. However, those that were fortunate enough to bail out of the plane soon became victim to the swamps and infected below. Category:Chapters Category:Swamp Fever Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Swamp Fever